


Penalty Box

by RavenclawProngs



Series: Tumbling Through the World [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, FACE Family, M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawProngs/pseuds/RavenclawProngs
Summary: Things get a little heated after a hockey game.And Alfred really needs to learn how to knock.





	1. Hockey Mattie

**Author's Note:**

> This story happens some time after _Pancakes and Conversation_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to keep your experience of this series T-rated, just skip from the kissing in the hallway directly to chapter 2.

Gilbert watched as Matt leapt to his feet once again, shouting obscenities at the ref, at the opposing team, the opposing teams fans, and strangely, at his own team, and had to hide his face in his beer once again. He wasn't quite sure what came over Matt when someone brought out the hockey sticks, but his polite, demure boyfriend disappeared into this flushed, vibrant, screaming demon. It was incredibly hot and he was just glad Matt was too focused on the game to notice how Gilbert's attention kept wandering from the ice to his companion.

When the game was finally over and Matt's team won he flung himself at Gilbert for an enthusiastic, celebratory kiss. Gilbert, while absolutely not complaining, was a little dazed by the sudden affection and got uncharacteristically quiet on the drive home.

Matt started to worry as the banter he and Gilbert usually shared was completely missing on the way home. He was pretty sure Gil could forgive him the end-of-game kiss, since he seemed okay with fairly brief or low-key public affection. Maybe his behavior during the rest of the game was too off-putting to ignore? Not that this was the first hockey game they'd gone to together, but they'd only been friends then. Perhaps this was one of those things that was acceptable from your friends but too out there coming from a dating partner?

Matt continued to fret for the rest of the drive, but tried to put it to the back of his mind and focus on the road. One of the things he and Gilbert had always agreed on was "no heavy conversation in the car" and they'd taken more than one taxi home due to Gil's preference for alcohol being the thing to kick off (or blame for) serious conversations.

Matt pulled into the driveway and fumbled with his seat belt in his agitation. Meanwhile, Gilbert nearly teleported to the front door, opening it and waiting for Matt, heels bouncing. Matt took a deep breath and exited the car.

Gilbert nearly vibrated with tension while Matt shuffled his way up the walk and gestured him into the house curtly. They shucked their coats and left their shoes in the entranceway. Turning from hanging up his coat, Matt began, "Hey, do you want a beer?" but he never got to finish the sentence because Gil was crowding him against the wall, kissing him hungrily and sliding one hand behind his neck. He moaned and pulled Gilbert in closer, relaxing into the embrace. Apparently Gil **wasn't** upset about Matt's behavior.

Gilbert growled in his ear, "_Mein Gott,_ Birdie, you're so damned hot when you're riled. It was all I could do not to touch you till we got home. You're incredible; I--I want to take you to bed. Can I--may I--_bitte, Mattie, ich will dich so sehr."_

Matt shuddered, the lust in Gil's voice almost a palpable caress across his skin as one hand crept into his hair and the other pressed into his waist, trembling with suppressed desire. He could feel the barely leashed tension in Gilbert's frame, the evidence of his ardor pressing into his hip even as he held himself back, and was hit with a wave of lust so strong he went weak in the knees.

Fortunately, Gilbert was there to catch him, hoisting Matt up into his arms. Matt wrapped his legs around Gilbert's hips, reveling in the firm grip on his thigh and back, slightly overwhelmed that **now** was when they were finally doing this.

Realizing he’d never actually answered Gilbert, Matt gasped out, "_Oui, s'il te plaît, touche-moi."_

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

Taking Matt entirely on his word, Gil let Matt rest against the wall, freeing up one hand to touch and caress him while the other stayed firmly planted on Matt's hip to keep him from slipping. He worked his free hand under Matthew’s shirt, mapping out the supple curves of his back before trailing back down to curve around one firm butt cheek and give an exploratory squeeze. Matt gasped, his teeth catching on Gilbert’s neck. Gil shivered, then moaned quietly when Matthew took it as encouragement and started sucking a dark bruise into his flesh.

Matt busied himself with unbuttoning Gilbert's shirt, sliding his hands along smooth skin and firm muscle, marveling at how fine and soft Gilbert’s chest hair was in comparison to his own insubstantial amount. Before long, they were both half-undressed and panting against one another's skin, writhing in pleasure in the front hallway and feeling trapped by their trousers.

"Matt, _Schätzchen,_ do you really want to do this here?" Gil panted against his ear.

Matthew pulled his focus back to his surroundings and out of their embrace enough to notice how he was half-naked in his own foyer. He considered saying ‘yes’, then looked a little closer at Gilbert. Seeing the gravitas in his eyes, Matt felt grateful that he wasn't standing under his own power, blown away by how utterly serious Gilbert could become whenever it came to their relationship.

Clearing his throat, he managed, "Let's go to my room. We can--I have--um. I've been thinking about this for a while."

Gilbert, for all his boldness only moments earlier, blushed, and gently let Matt down from the wall. He gallantly lifted Matt's hand to his lips and brushed a kiss across the back of it, looking up to meet startled lilac eyes.

"Well, let's go then, _Piepmatz."_

As always, Matthew found himself utterly charmed by Gilbert's combination of unexpected shyness and Old World chivalry. He laced his fingers through Gilbert's and led the way to his room, shutting the door against intrusive polar bears and throwing the bolt on the door to Kumajirou’s connecting room. Pulling Gil in close just inside the door, Matt wrapped his arms around his waist, ducking his head down to bury his face in the snowy column of Gil's neck.

"You okay, _Liebchen?"_

Matt mumbled a vague affirmative, nodding. "I just... need a moment?"

"Take as long as you need, _Süße," _he purred, wrapping his arms around Matthew and letting his eyes fall shut. After a long moment, he cleared his throat and carefully said, "Matt, we don't have to do anything. If you're having second thoughts..."

Matt shook his head, holding on a little tighter.

"No, not having second thoughts, just feeling a little overwhelmed suddenly."

Gil hummed acknowledgement and tenderly stroked Matt's hair. Matthew sighed contentedly and let his hands wander over Gilbert's back, delicately tracing over smooth skin and countless small scars, evidence of a long and frequently war-like life. Reclaiming his daring, Matt slid his hands down to Gil's waist, one dropping down to cup his firm butt while the other traced along the top of his waistband to teasingly rest over his belt buckle. Gilbert sucked in a breath before letting it out in a harsh explosion of air, callused palms tipping Matt's face to meet his.

"So you're sure then?"

Matt lowered his hand to Gil's crotch and gave his erection a gentle stroke, capturing Gilbert's answering groan in a swift kiss.

"I'm absolutely certain. How about you?"

In response, Gilbert scooped Matt up into his arms and carried him over to the bed, laying him down gently before climbing in next to him.

"Trust me; I know I want to do this. Though, uh," he swallowed hard and steeled his nerve. "Maybe you'd better lead. I'm, er, not very practiced at this."

Matt's eyes softened but he bit back the urge to say anything for fear of damaging Gilbert's trust. Or his pride. Now was not the time to ask such questions. Instead he smiled up at him and offered his hand in invitation.

"Come here. I have an idea."

As soon as Gilbert placed his hand in Matt's, Matt tugged him closer on the bed.

"First," he murmured, "let's get rid of these pants." And he unfastened both pairs of trousers, carefully sliding Gil's down his legs and then lifting his hips to assist in the removal of his own. He encouraged Gilbert to lie back on the bed, then climbed on top of him, kissing him warmly and covering his entire body with his own. Gilbert kissed back eagerly, hands sliding down his back to fondle his ass, enjoying the feel of soft flesh over strong muscles.

Matt's eyelashes fluttered for a moment before he grabbed Gilbert's hands and drew them up past his ears. Gilbert caught his breath, staring at Matt's flushed face as he leaned forward slowly, crossing Gilbert's hands at the wrist and pressing them into the pillow.

"Not yet," he chided. "Right now, I want you to just watch. And feel. Okay?" he murmured, lips brushing against Gilbert's before he dove in for another kiss. He pulled back slowly, eyes warm as he smiled at his lover, just a hint of cold steel in his voice as he pressed, "Gilbert?"

Gilbert panted, mouth dry at the reversal of his fantasies for this sort of game. Swallowing drily, he forced out, "_Ja, sehr gut; Mattie, bitte..."_

Matthew smiled at him, tilting his head to nibble on Gilbert's ear while his hands slid down Gil's trapped arms and over his pectoral muscles. He covered Gil's nipples with his palms, briefly warming them, before experimentally rolling them with his thumbs. Gilbert gasped sharply, pressing upwards into his touch.

"Mm, like that, eh?"

_"Ja, das ist_\--ah!" He stared, transfixed as Matthew drew his mouth back from Gilbert's nipples, peaked and glistening slightly against the bitten redness of Matt’s lips.

"Birdie..."

Matt grinned at him and switched sides, eyes flaring with heat as Gil groaned, fighting to keep his eyes open while Matt teased him, alternating firm suction with delicate grazes of his teeth. He slowly made his way down Gil's chest, following the thin trail of snowy hair down his abdomen, smirking cheekily before engulfing Gilbert's erection with his mouth.

_"Mein Gott..."_

He could feel Matt's smile when he pulled back up, kissing his way down Gilbert's length to nuzzle at his balls, the barest hint of stubble catching his skin. Matt pulled back a bit, dragging his lips up Gil's hardness and wrapping them around the tip, sucking hard. Gilbert whined and grabbed the headboard with desperate fingers, heat coiling in his belly. Matthew swirled his tongue around the head before pressing the tip into Gilbert's slit; the Prussian could feel the gouges he was scoring into the bed frame as he struggled to keep his hands where they'd been placed. Another time he might decide to test boundaries and see what his lover would do to punish him, but right now he just didn't want Matt to stop.

Matt wrapped his hand around the length of Gilbert's cock he wasn't currently teasing, soft palms contrasting with callused fingertips drawing a groan from Gil's lips. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Matthew slid down Gil's erection until his lips were pressed against Gilbert's hips. Glancing up through his hair, he locked eyes with him and slowly drew back up. Gilbert's biceps were quivering with strain as he stared at Matt's flushed cheeks and swollen red lips.

_"Liebchen,_ please..."

Matthew grinned at him as his cock slowly slid free, then crawled back up the bed, giving Gilbert an absolutely filthy kiss before leaning over to the side to get a bottle of lube from his bedside table.

Gilbert watched Matthew's face hungrily as he prepped himself, gasping and shuddering a little at the feel of his own fingers pressing inside. Matt twisted his wrist, eyes rolling back in his head slightly, and Gil groaned, imagining what his beloved was feeling right now, the slick heat that must be dragging at his fingers as he worked himself open.

"Mattie..."

Matt opened his eyes and met Gilbert's gaze as he slowly pulled his fingers out and positioned himself over Gil's hips, pouring more lube into his hand and slicking up Gil's cock. Gilbert bit his lip at Matt's touch, arching his hips into the sensation, eyes briefly falling shut in pleasure only for them to pop back open to watch as Matt lowered himself onto Gilbert's length. He slid down agonizingly slowly, breath catching as Gil bottomed out in him.

Planting his hands on Gilbert's shoulders, Matt allowed his head to sag forward as he let his body adjust to the intrusion. For his part, Gil gazed at him in wonder, tracking a sweat droplet as it trickled down Matthew's chest and along the line of his abs, only to disappear into his pubic hair. Matt let out an explosive breath and lifted himself on his knees, and Gilbert's focus snapped to Matt's face as it contorted in bliss, sparks of pleasure shooting up his own spine from where they were connected.

Shifting his hips as Matt sank back down, Gil grinned ferally as he grazed Matt's prostate, making him groan, nails digging into Gilbert's shoulders.

"G-Gil! Oh, god, touch me," he gasped, pulling Gilbert's hands up to his own chest. Gilbert moaned at the feel of Matt's warm, supple torso filling his palms and he dragged his hands down Matt's sides, thumbing his nipples as he went. When that failed to elicit much of a reaction, he ran his nails lightly back up, delighting in Matt's shiver before pulling him down by the shoulders and claiming his lips. Matt practically mewled at the feeling of Gilbert shifting inside him as the angle changed.

Gil hooked one arm around Matt's neck to keep him close, sliding his other hand down his back. When his fingers reached the small of Matt's back, just above the crack of his ass, Matt made a strangled noise and squirmed, like he wasn't sure whether he wanted to shy away from the ticklish caress or lean into it.

_"Gefällt dir das, Piepmatz?"_

_"J-jaime ça; s'il te plaît,_ _Gilbert..."_

He grinned and ran his fingers in teasing patterns over Matt's skin, flexing his hips upward when Matt groaned and ground against him. Matt's movements gradually became more desperate and he was moaning almost constantly now, while Gilbert tried to touch every inch of him he could reach, finally burying his fingers in Matthew's hair.

The cry he gave in response to that was amazingly loud, fingers almost bruisingly tight on Gil's shoulders.

"More! Gil, yes, **please**\--ah!"

Gilbert ran his nails along Matthew's scalp, stroking his hair and tugging very gently, biting his own lip to stave off his orgasm as Matt's body tightened around him.

_"H-härter, bitte, bitte~"_ Matt begged.

Gil groaned, overcome with lust at the sound of his language rolling off Matt's tongue. He wrapped his arms around Matt's back, shifted his weight, and rolled them over. Matt moaned in response, staring up at him pleadingly, lips swollen and red.

Gil leaned down and kissed him hungrily, pushing into Matt's pliant body, shifting his hips on each thrust, searching for--

"A~ah!"

Grinning in triumph, he continued to aim for Matt's prostate, delighting in his rising moans.

Matt felt like he was slowly losing his mind, unable to even form words anymore, kisses turned sloppy as he gasped for breath, clinging to Gil’s back as he thrust into him purposefully. Gilbert pressed his lips against Matt's neck and purred into his ear, _"Allez, criez pour moi."_

Gil’s harsh German accent clipped through the French and Matt's eyes snapped open in shocked arousal, heat flooding his senses as he obeyed and came helplessly all over himself, a garbled stream of vowels escaping him.

Gilbert groaned as Matt clenched around him, hips thrusting mindlessly as Matt continued to quake with aftershocks. Finally, he followed Matthew over the edge, growling Matt’s name as he came. Matt moaned at the feeling of Gilbert's semen filling him up, still incredibly sensitive, and pulled him closer to kiss him as they slowly came down from their high.

Gilbert gladly sank into his kisses, covering Matt's face with light pecks between long, lingering kisses to his lips. Matt giggled at Gil's feather-light kisses to his eyelids before hissing quietly as Gilbert's softening cock slid out of him. Gilbert grimaced apologetically, grabbing a corner of the sheet to wipe some of the mess off Matthew's stomach.

"Guess we should shower, huh?"

“Probably for the best; I’m a mess.”

Gil smirked at him before dragging himself out of bed, Matt staggering to his feet beside him, gratefully accepting the supportive arm Gilbert slung around his waist. They shuffled off to the master bathroom together, Gil giving a low whistle at the full-length window framing the free-standing tub.

"Damn, Birdie, good thing you've got no neighbors or they'd get one hell of a show."

Matt laughed, shoving his shoulder good-naturedly.

"I like to watch the sunset while I take a bath, you ass!"

Gilbert just snickered at him. Matt rolled him eyes and chivied him into the shower, slipping in after him. It took a bit of negotiating to agree on a water temperature--Gil liked his scalding when he could get it, and Matt was the original founder of the polar bear club, preferring his showers just above glacial. They compromised somewhere in the middle.

Gil lathered up a sponge and gestured questioningly to Matt, who gladly surrendered to his ministrations, sighing happily as Gilbert gently soaped him up, erasing the evidence of their earlier activities. Once he got to the shampoo Matthew was practically putty in his hands, moaning loudly as Gil dug his fingertips into Matt's scalp, massaging the suds into his hair.

"Oh, so it's like that, hm?" 

Matt gave a shaky laugh and leaned into his lover's hands, thoroughly enjoying the impromptu scalp massage.

Once Gilbert had gently herded Matt under the spray and rinsed the last of the suds from his hair, Matt crowded him back against the wall, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"Your turn."

Gil reeled him in with an arm around the waist to kiss the smile off his face. Matt went gladly, wrapping his arms around Gilbert's shoulders and pressing their torsos together. Gil nibbled gently on Matt's lower lip, drawing it in to give a hard suck, grin splitting his face when Matt gave an audible gasp.

Matt ran his nails up to the back of Gil's neck and twined his fingers in his hair. He shivered despite the warm water streaming over them both and hooked an ankle around Matt's calf. They made out leisurely until they were interrupted by a huge yawn from Matt, followed by Gilbert's uncontrollable snickering.

"Maybe we should finish up and get some sleep?"

Matt smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

Gilbert finished washing up with military efficiency and they stepped out of the shower and toweled off. Gil reached out and tousled Matt's hair affectionately. Matt batted his hands away and passed Gilbert the mouthwash, neither of them having thought to bring in Gilbert’s toothbrush. But maybe that would change. Matt quietly tucked that thought away to mull over later, nudging Gilbert aside with his hip so he could grab a comb.

Teeth and hair brushed, they sleepily wandered out into Matt's room. Wrinkling his nose at the state of the bed, Gil turned to Matt to suggest changing the sheets when Matt snuggled into his side, head lolling and already half-asleep.

"Le's make the bed t'morrow. We c'n just sleep in y'r room, eh?"

Gil chuckled at Matt's tendency to drop letters when tired and curled an arm around his waist.

"Sure thing, Birdie. Let's get you put to bed."

Matt nodded sleepily, then fixed him with the type of serious look reserved for the very tired and the very drunk.

"But no sneakin’ out of bed in the middle of the night ‘n cleanin’ up. We both made this mess, we'll both clean it. Also, I d’mand cuddles."

Gilbert laughed, caught out, and kissed Matt on the forehead.

"Okay, _liebchen._ Tomorrow we'll **both **clean up."

And with that they headed to the guest room that was swiftly becoming Gil's room and crawled under the blankets, Matthew keeping true to his word and curling around Gilbert's side, laying his head down on Gil’s chest.

Gilbert wrapped his arms around Matt’s back, mumbling into his hair, "This is the best part.” 

Matthew snorted. "What, n’t the sp’ctacular orgasm?"

He shook his head. "That was awesome, but trusting someone enough to sleep near them, letting your guard down that much--feeling that safe, that's even better."

Matt processed that for a moment, blinking sleepily, then pressed a kiss to Gil's chest, just shy of center.

"I see your p’int. Yeah, this **’s** the best part."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _bitte, Mattie, ich will dich so sehr._ \- "please, Mattie, I want you so much."  
_Oui, s'il te plaît, touche-moi_. - "Yes, please, touch me." Also, _"s'il **te** plaît"_ is the informal version of "please."  
_Schätzchen_ \- "sweetheart" or "treasure"  
_Piepmatz_ \- "birdie"  
_Liebchen_ \- "beloved"  
_Süße_ \- "sweet"  
_Ja, sehr gut; Mattie, bitte..._ \- "Yes, very good; Mattie, please..."  
_Ja, das ist_ \- "Yes, that's-"  
_Gefällt dir das, Piepmatz?_ \- "Do you like that, Birdie?"  
_J-jaime ça; s'il te plaît, Gilbert..._ \- "I love it; please, Gilbert..."  
_H-härter, bitte, bitte~_ \- "Harder, please, please-"  
_Allez, criez pour moi._ \- "Now, scream for me."
> 
> Yes, they both tend to lose their English in the midst of things. No, they don't yet realize how much of each other's languages they're picking up, nor that it's important.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred's manners are atrocious, but at least his apology skills are on point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you skipped the end of chapter 1, all you need to know is they did the sex. So, here you go.

At a time far too early for company, Matthew's front door slammed open, an enthusiastic (and uninvited) American voice calling out, "Mattie! Yo, bro, where are you? Hey, I brought syrup, let's have pancakes! Mattie?"

Gilbert, who'd been awake half an hour already, idly petting Matthew's hair, arched an eyebrow at his erstwhile student's gumption but couldn't fault him for his precipitative alertness. Matt stirred in his arms, grumbling something that was mostly French and entirely cursing, ending with:

"Go **'way,** 'fred..."

Gilbert smiled at how adorably grumpy Matt was pre-coffee and tucked him more firmly into his arms, wondering if he should put on pants and wish America a good morning or wait for him to walk in on them and watch the fireworks.

Down the hall, Alfred was opening his brother's bedroom door, intent on waking him up for pancakes. Upon discovering the utter shambles the bed had been left in, he stumbled back into the hallway, mind reeling. Never one for over-thinking things (and screw you for saying "Or thinking at all!"), he threw back his head and bellowed:

"Matthew Williams! You get your ass out here right this instant or else!"

Nestled against Gilbert's side, Matt's eyes snapped open, vivid and furious; Gilbert remembered the last time he'd crossed this man on the battlefield and shivered. Naked as the day he was born, Matt leapt from the bed and stalked to the door, flinging it open.

"Al, what, the FUCK, are you doing here at," he glanced over his shoulder at the alarm clock, "6:23 in the morning?!"

Alfred spun around at the sound of the door opening, then, confronted by his brother's nudity, flung himself backward, covering his face.

"Oh my god, Mattie, at least put on some pants!"

"Why should I? It's my house! Besides, in case you hadn't noticed, you're **between** me and my pants."

"Ugh, alright, alright, I'm sorry! I'm going downstairs now, bye! Please be wearing pants next time I see you!" he called as he blindly stumbled down the stairs.

"No promises!" Matt shouted back. His brother's quiet groan of frustration floated back up the stairwell.

Gilbert slipped from the bed and crossed the room to wrap his arms around Matthew, pulling him back a bit from the door.

"That wasn't very nice of me, was it?"

Gilbert hummed into the back of his neck. "Maybe not, but family can bring out the worst in us all. Besides, it's nicer than I'd have been. I had **plans** for this morning."

Matt turned in his arms, a mischievous smile on his lips and interest in his eyes. "Oh? And what did those plans include?"

Gilbert sighed overdramatically. "I guess now we'll never know."

Seeing Matthew's pout, he smile apologetically and pecked him on the nose. "I'll tell you later, _schätz_. It's not a conversation for when we have company."

A clatter of cookware made it up the stairs, followed by quiet swearing.

"Noisy company, that happens to be related to you and formidable when angry."

Matt sighed, slumping in defeat.

"Fine. I guess we should get dressed, then. Sounds like he's feeling contrite enough to make the pancakes himself."

Gilbert's eye lit up at the reminder of his favorite breakfast food being in the offing and Matt laughed, pushing him away gently.

"Forgot, did you?"

"Well, the view is very distracting. But I'm sure your pancakes are better," he finished loyally.

Matthew shrugged prosaically. "Nah, they're about equal."

Gilbert feigned heart attack while Matt giggled at him and went to his own room to dress.

A few minutes later, Matt stood in his room holding his favorite hoodie, wondering if he should wear something more formal or stick with something comfortable. Behind him, the door swung inward and Gilbert padded softly into the room, wearing a tight black tank top and wash-soft blue jeans over bare feet, a light blue sweatshirt folded over his arm. He walked over to Matt and tugged the shirt out of his hands, replacing it with his own and pulling Matt's over his head. Matt raised an eyebrow at him bemusedly.

"Wear this one, _Schatz_. Please?"

He shrugged and slid it on, zipping it halfway up his chest.

"Trying to make a statement?" he asked.

Gilbert shrugged, chivvying him over to the mirror. "Maybe I just want to see you in my clothes," he grumbled.

"Why not both?" Matt murmured, staring at the picture they made in the glass, Gilbert's colorless hair and crimson eyes coordinating with the white maple leaf on the front of his red shirt. Gil slung an arm around his waist and gave him an approving glance.

"It looks good on you, _Süße_. Brings out the blue in your eyes." He leaned over and kissed Matt on the cheek. "Now let's head downstairs and try your _bruder's _apology pancakes."

Walking into the kitchen, they were treated to the sight of a flour-covered Alfred attempting to keep Kumajirou out of the uncooked batter.

"No you crazy bear, you can't have the raw better--haven't you ever heard of salmonella?"

"I'm **hungry,** though. You said you'd feed me! And where's what's-his-face?"

"I'm right here, Kumajiji. And it's **Canada."**

"Who?"

Matt sighed.

Alfred turned to them, smiling, until he caught sight of their clothes, expression freezing briefly before he forcibly smiled even harder.

"Morning, guys! Sorry about earlier. Sit down, the pancakes are almost ready. Mattie, please feed this furry menace."

Matt rolled his eyes and pulled a fresh trout from the fridge and handed it to his pet.

Gilbert peered at the platters of pancakes on the counter.

_"Mein Gott, Amerika, _are we expecting an army, or are you planning to invade somewhere?"

Alfred pouted. "It's not that much..."

Matt laughed softly as he got out butter and more syrup.

"Yeah, it really is, Al."

Alfred pouted harder, eyes just starting to get glassy. Matthew's smile softened.

"It's okay, Alfred, they'll all get eaten. Gil packs away a lot of food for a skinny guy, and you know Kumajuju is essentially a black hole with legs."

Alfred's expression lightened and he slung an arm around his brother's shoulder.

"Not to mention how many of my awesome pancakes **you'll** eat; right, bro?"

He smiled brightly, but there was something brittle about it. Matthew felt the last of his ire evaporate and smiled back reassuringly.

"Of course, Al. They look great."

Alfred let out a breath he'd lie about having held and grinned at him.

"Well of course they do, I made them!" he proclaimed.

Matt rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Yeah. And I taught you how."

Alfred deflated while Gilbert started laughing so hard he choked on his mouthful of pancake and had to be pounded on the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _schätz_ \- "underestimated" Yes, this is different than all the other endearments. Capitalization is **very** important in German. ...But they _sound_ the same, so... ^_^__


End file.
